This invention relates generally to pen-based computing systems, and more particularly to communicating with a pen-based computing system using paper that is linked to a recipient destination for the communication.
Communication between individuals and groups is a core component of those relationships. Friends and relatives want to send messages to one another. Business associates need to keep in touch and send updates to one another. Companies want and need to hear from their customers. Groups of people often wish to broadcast communications across the entire group membership. The current methods of communication that address these needs are generally electronic, require the sender to have some type of contact information for the recipient, and allow unlimited access to the recipients.
Electronic communication methods require the message sender to be familiar and comfortable with the technology associated with the contact info provided, e.g., email or text messaging. In contrast, the convenience of writing on paper is usually paired with a cumbersome process of moving the data between users, as the paper must be faxed, mailed, or otherwise communicated to reach a recipient. And both of these methods typically require the sender to have some knowledge of the recipient's contact information in order to send the message.
When a person gives out a method of contacting them (email address, IM name, phone number, address, etc.) it usually grants the recipient a method of unlimited contact. There is no way to place a limit on the amount of contact allowed, or the number of times the contact method can be used. Most methods of contact, when distributed, reveal information about the owner. Phone and fax numbers reveal a geographic location; email addresses often include information about a workplace or other affiliation; and postal addresses give away complete real-world location information. Often a consumer will wish to grant to someone the right to communicate with them while maintaining anonymity or privacy.
In addition, existing communication methods are often not available when people actually wish to communicate. When a person may have an idea for communication occur to them—e.g., when they are out and about, in the middle of a class or meeting, or otherwise engaged in an activity—most methods of written communication are not available or convenient. And yet, the most useful time for some types of communication, such as customer feedback or suggestions regarding a product, are precisely when the user is in the midst of using and interacting with a product or where traditional electronic communication means are not feasible.
Accordingly, a new mode of communication is needed to fill the needs unmet by existing communication methods.